Inattendu
by Tchitchina
Summary: Un rendez-vous secret entre l'ancienne présidente et le terroriste Zarek.


**Titre : Inattendu**

**Auteur:** Tchitchina**  
**

**Dislaimers : **Pas à moi du tt *sniffs*

**Résumé: **Une réunion secrète entre l'ex président Laura Roslin, et le terroriste Zarek

*********

La nuit venait à peine de tomber sur la ville quand Tom Zarek emprunta la voie principale. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Les bouleversements récents comme l'arrivée des Cylons, la fuite de l'armée et l'apparition de collaborateurs, l'inquiétaient. Toutefois, à ce moment précis, ses pensées se tournait vers l'objet de son rendez-vous, plus précisément vers la personne avec laquelle il avait rendez-vous.

Tom s'arrêta devant une tente puis y entra. La personne qui avait occupé ses pensées pendant son chemin était à l'intérieur, Laura Roslin.

Dès leur première rencontre, Laura Roslin l'avait intrigué.

Au premier abord, Laura Roslin ne présentait rien d'extraordinaire, mais très vite on s'apercevait que c'était une femme très intelligente et dotée d'un certain charisme. Elle était une brillante politicienne, une des meilleurs que Tom ait rencontré. Elle était à la fois diplomate, autoritaire, sûre d'elle et capable de prendre des décisions même dans les situations de crise. Zarek l'avait attentivement observé durant les réunions du Chorum des douze et selon Zarek, les seules choses qui importaient pour Roslin étaient son devoir et ses responsabilités vis à vis des citoyens. En effet, Laura Roslin était prête à tout pour les survivants des colonies, elle était allée jusqu'à affronter Adama, endurer la prison et même tenter de truquer les élections, renonçant ainsi à sa morale, pour le bien être de la flotte.

Tom l'admirait pour cela, lui n'était qu'un opportuniste prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, de plus il voyait au long terme, en aidant Roslin il pourrait évincer Baltar et ainsi devenir président.

Son sens du devoir avait conduit Roslin à cette réunion secrète avec Zarek. Tom savait très bien ce que Roslin pensait de lui, elle ne voyait en lui qu'un terroriste cependant elle avait besoin de son aide et laissait donc ses sentiments et sa morale de coté. Tom se disait que jamais il ne la comprendrait, elle continuait à aider les citoyens alors qu'ils l'avaient trahie.

Tom observait Roslin, pendant qu'elle lui expliquait ses intentions. Laura Roslin était une femme très intelligente et belle, peut être que si la situation était différente…..

Soudainement, Roslin s'arrêta de parler, s'approcha encore plus près de Tom et l'embrassa..

Tom fut stupéfait par l'attitude de Roslin, durant une fraction de seconde il resta pétrifié. _Mais elle me déteste… ou peut être pas_

Tom répondit au baiser de Roslin et porta ses mains à sa taille pour l'attirer plus près. Cependant, au moment où Roslin mi-fin au baiser, Tom vit Baltar accompagné d'une six d'un Leoben et de deux centurions. Baltar paraissait offusqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Vous et Vous ! » dit-il en les désignant du doigt l'un après l'autre « Mais vous le détestez ! »

Tom était bluffé par l'aisance avec laquelle Roslin mentait. Elle paraissait gêner, à la limite du rougissement.

«Je ne peux pas y croire ! ! En plus faire çà en cachette comme deux adolescents ! ! »

« Je suis désolé M le Président, mais notre vie privée de vous regarde pas » Dit-elle d'un ton calme mais résolu.

Baltar se tourna vers Tom « Mais comment ? ! C'est vous qui m'avez aidé à la battre aux élections ! Et vous êtes Mon Vice-Président ! ! »

Zarek posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Roslin et ajouta

« Je sais tout cela… moi-même je ne peux l'expliquer, mais je crois q.. »

« Stop j'en ai assez entendu…. Allons-nous-en ! »

Baltar sortit précipitamment de la tente, suivit par les Cylons qui échangeaient des commentaires à propos des dénonciations anonymes.

Zarek était très content de lui, Baltar et les Cylon n'y avaient vu que du feu. Il retira sa main de l'épaule de Roslin et en lui faisant face dit

« Je suis désolé, mais vous n'aviez pas dit quelque chose comme, ne vous inquiété pas je ne vous embrasserai pas aujourd'hui ? »

Roslin le fusilla du regard.

« On ne peut jamais se fier aux dires des politiciens… » dit-il avec un sourire plein de satisfaction.

Puis il sortit rapidement de la tente, avant qu'elle ait pu répondre mais lui fit un signe de la main juste avant de sortir.

Fin


End file.
